


The rising moon has hid the stars

by dytabytes



Category: Cage (Comics), Iron Fist (comics), Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was planning on <i>eating</i> those steaks, Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rising moon has hid the stars

_like Dian's kiss, unasked, unsought_

"I was planning on eating these, you know."

Although Danny's voice is angry, his hands are shaking as he carefully presses the raw meat to Luke's rapidly swelling eye. He's only bitching like this to fill the air, really. He can't stand the heavy weight of the silence when it presses down on his shoulders. It means that he has to really /look/ at the injuries he's treating.

Danny doesn't like admitting to himself that Luke's not invincible, just close to it. He doesn't like knowing that he might lose him one day. That he might be left alone.

"I'll buy you new ones", Luke slurs, punch drunk and completely oblivious to the worries tumbling through Danny's brain.

"I don't know what the hell to do with you." Danny mutters, but he's calming down a little because, hey, they're here and the Night Nurse didn't have to get involved, which is something.

Luke reaches up with an unsteady hand to brush the hair out of Danny's face and grin.

"If you don't have any ideas, ballet britches, I've got a few that'll work. Want me to show you?"

Danny rolls his eyes, but he leans into the touch. Both of them can agree that sex is better than what-ifs and anger.

And if Danny lies awake for hours after, staring at the ceiling, at least this way Luke doesn't know that he's doing it.

_gives itself, but is not bought_


End file.
